


Proving Control

by Sakiku



Series: An Exercise in Control [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Puppets, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiku/pseuds/Sakiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro shows off his new puppet Sasori to Sakura. They spar, they argue, and eventually Sakura calls Sasori's manhood into doubt. Kankuro offers to show her that there's absolutely nothing missing in that regard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving Control

  


**Fandom:** Naruto (to the beginnings of the 4 th Shinobi war)

**Characters:** Kankuro, Sakura, Sasori

**Rating:** NC-17

**Words:** ~10k

**Summary:** Kankuro shows off his new puppet Sasori to Sakura. They spar, they argue, and eventually Sakura calls Sasori's manhood into doubt. Kankuro offers to show her that there's absolutely nothing missing in that regard. (Continuation of [Exercise in Control I](http://sakiku.livejournal.com/5015.html) and [II](http://sakiku.livejournal.com/5150.html), not so much of[ II.5](http://sakiku.livejournal.com/10399.html))

**Warnings:** chakra play, oral, puppet sex, vaginal. 

–

**Exercise in Control III**

There is nothing Kankuro hates as much as diplomatic functions. Sadly, he is _good_ at them, and on top of it he's the Kazekage's brother. So, try as he might, he doesn't get around representing Suna every now and then, talking to Daimyou and lesser nobles, parlaying with councils and kages, whatever torture Gaara can get out of by heaping it upon Kankuro's shoulders.

That is why Kankuro is currently walking down the streets of Konoha, fresh out of a meeting with the Hokage and her most trusted advisers.

Although Suna's relationship with Konoha is the friendliest of them all, it is the most stressful diplomatic posting as well. Because current alliance or not, Suna _has_ invaded Konoha only a couple of years ago, and that has left its wounds. There have been dead people, and not everyone is as inclined to forgive and forget as the Hokage (and Uzumaki, never ever forget that crazy and stubborn and idiotically powerful Jinchuuriki) wants to make out. More than one shinobi turns around and leaves when Kankuro passes them by. And not few civilians pale at the sight of his hitai-ate.

But all in all, Kankuro likes it here. It might be far too humid for his tastes, but there are some shinobi of the younger generation that he has no problem hanging out with, and – ah, there she is. Just the woman he has been wanting to meet, _the_ benchmark to measure his skill in wielding Sasori against.

And she doesn't even know yet that Kankuro has taken over her old foe.

Kankuro smirks and pulls in his chakra until it feels like nothing more but a civilians. Then he casually strolls up to the pink-haired medic-nin just leaving the hospital and taps her on her shoulder.

Sadly she doesn't do him the favor of shrieking or startling or lashing out at him in reflex. Instead she merely turns around, looks him over from head to toe, and raises an eyebrow at him. “The meeting is finally over?”

Kankuro can't help but be impressed. He hasn't seen Haruno for several month, since the last time a diplomatic function has taken him to Konoha. And yet she reacts as if she had been expecting him – which, come to think of it, might not be that far from the truth. She is the Hokage's apprentice, and as such she has probably known of the meeting. Still, Konoha's grapevine must be impressive that she already knows it is him Gaara has sent.

He smirks. “I could have left a puppet to talk in my stead.”

She rolls her eyes. “If you had done that, you would be a puppet short now. Tsunade-sama can be quite vicious when she sees people trying to weasel out of things she can't get out of.”

“Mmh,” Kankuro hums thoughtfully, as if he hadn't expected a response along those lines. Ever since Gaara had told him that he was to be sent to Konoha again, Kankuro has been thinking of the moment where he could ask Haruno for a spar, and the conversation has gone almost exactly like he has planned. “I would be more interested in testing that puppet against _your_ skills, anyway.”

Her eyes narrow. She is an intelligent kunoichi, and she can probably smell that he has an ulterior motive. So far, she knows about Black Ant and Crow and Salamander. She has even seen him spar with them. But she probably has also seen that, while he is very attached to all three of them, he doesn't single any of them out like he has just done with his request.

“You have a new puppet,” she concludes. She knows that it is a special puppet, but just _how_ special...

Kankuro grins in the way that makes his facial paint draw into a leering mask. “Yes. I'm quite sure you will be interested in seeing it.”

“I will?” There are some more calculations behind those shrewd green eyes, and then she jerks her head in something too abrupt to be a nod. “Alright. Let me find some food and get changed out of those scrubs,” she was still wearing her doctor's clothes, “and I'll meet you in twenty on... let's see, Training Ground 38 should be free right now.”

Smirking, Kankuro throws her a sloppy salute. “I'll be there.”

He watches her shake her head exasperatedly, and then take to the roof-tops at a very decent shinobi speed. Oh yes, he is very much looking forward to what she is going to say to Sasori.

–

Training Ground 38 has been easy enough to find after asking a couple of shinobi. They didn't even look at him too strangely, although they have accompanied him to the grounds and are still waiting a ways off.

Kankuro approves. He is a non-Konoha nin, and all strangers could be potential spies. They are simply making sure his story of meeting Haruno here is true. When not even five minutes later Haruno shows up, sweating slightly from the speed she must have used to get here on time, they nod at him and make themselves scarce.

Excellent.

“So, where is that puppet of yours? Hiding already?” she calls out to him from several meters away. She is obviously prepared for their spar starting as soon as she has entered the training grounds.

However, Kankuro has other plans. “Oh, I haven't taken it out yet. I thought I'd show it to you first.”

She tenses as he pulls Sasori's scroll from a pocket on his waist. With a flick of his wrist, he has cut himself on a convenient sharp edge and uses that blood to unseal his puppet in one smooth motion. The smoke passes nearly instantly, and Kankuro hungrily waits for her reaction.

“What do you think?” he asks. “Do you like Scorpion?” To deepen the impact, he makes Sasori cross its arms and frown as life-like as Kankuro can make it – even if its lack of clothes reveals its puppet-like external joints.

The best expression for Haruno's reaction would be that she freezes. Her face goes pale and all her muscles spring into sharp relief, but she doesn't move.

“That... that is Sasori,” she manages, flatter than flat.

“Yes.” This is even better than he had hoped, the mixture of fear and anger and reproach and intrigue in her body language. A veritable feast for his eyes.

She never looks away from the puppet. But then she shakes herself to recover from her shock. “I didn't know there was enough of him left to...”, she gestures aimlessly, “rebuild him?”

“It,” Kankuro corrects her. About time someone acknowledges how much work he has put into the puppet. “There is nothing of Sasori left inside. And the shell model is called 'Scorpion'.”

Finally, Haruno tears her eyes away from the puppet and looks looks at him, understanding more than Kankuro had expected. “And you believe _it_ will ever be anything but Sasori?”

“Maybe.”

She takes it in and remains quiet for a long time. He can see emotions and thoughts and decisions running across her face, and he is very eager to see which way the pendulum swings.

“Does he – it – still have the same weapons?” she finally asks. “Can you control it like Sasori did?”

Oh yes, score. He has managed to catch her interest beyond the first WTF impression. Now, he can't appear too eager in order to keep her hooked.

“No, I can't control it like he did.” If he wasn't so involved with the slow reeling in of her attention, Kankuro would be almost offended – to insinuate that a puppeteer would use someone else's puppet without customizing it to their fighting style is quite the insult. Any puppeteer worth their salt is going to die first before using a puppet someone else has made without modifications. But, seeing as Konoha doesn't have any puppeteers, he can let that insult slide as it probably wasn't intended that way. “I made it _mine_ and control it like _I_ do. And I am still practicing.”

“You can't use it properly yet?”

Kankuro frowns. Haruno seems hell-bent on making him angry. Does she think he would initiate a spar if he didn't know he could hold his own? “I didn't say that.”

“And you want me to... what? Fight against him? See if you can use him as well as Sasori did?”

Clever woman. She's catching on. “Yes.”

Haruno gives him a look that probably would have sent him running for the hills, if he hadn't gotten so desensitized to that expression by his very own sister Temari. He grins inwardly. Oh yes, Haruno is angry. But her reaction to Sasori has been everything he has expected, and more than he could have hoped for.

Now, she only needs to agree to the spar.

Haruno slowly reaches into her hip pouch and draws out a pair of fingerless gloves. She slips her hands into them almost meditatively, using nearly her entire concentration for that single task. Only then does she look up at Kankuro again, something hard glinting in her eyes. “Then bring it on.”

There doesn't need to be a warning that she won't hold back. Much.

Score.

Kankuro grins and jumps backwards, at the same time triggering chakra threads that make Sasori – and damn her, she is right, it has always been and will always be Sasori to him – that make Sasori splay its propeller-blades threateningly. And then she is already there and Kankuro jerks a hasty evasive maneuver, and where Sasori was is a crater now.

It is bigger than he remembers. A lot bigger.

His grin remains but loses some of its humor. He hasn't expected her to be capable of dealing _that_ much damage. Or at least willing to in a spar. He really doesn't want to spend another three months on rebuilding Sasori, which is looking like a possible outcome when faced with that kind of strength. Maybe this hasn't been such a – he barely jerks Sasori out of the way a second time. There is no time for second thoughts in shinobi battles.

His blood quickening from the adrenaline, he composes himself and starts fighting back in earnest.

With some quick hand signs and a twist of chakra, he is shrouded in genjutsu. Not enough of an illusion to make him vanish, just a subtle encouragement for her to focus on Sasori instead of him. And it works – she is almost single-minded in her pursuit of the puppet.

The next time Haruno tries to punch Sasori, Kankuro deploys one of Sasori's rotor blades to block her, and now it is she who barely jerks away in time. He smirks, making Sasori jump into the air and release several senbon from its knee caps. He has learned from his sister Temari. Having the high ground always gives the advantage.

Haruno dodges out of the way and punches the ground again. Hard. Kankuro knows she can cause small earthquakes like that, but damn, she sends enough dirt airborne that she is completely obscured from his vision for a split-second.

She probably uses it, just as he does with Sasori to send some shaped chakra down its threads for a quick Kawarimi. Kankuro has progressed far enough in his control that small jutsu like Kawarimi aren't a problem anymore. Larger jutsu however, are still beyond him.

But he has found a way around that, too.

He smirks. Another chakra anchor point accessed, and he triggers that intricate mechanism that allows Sasori to spew a white-hot flame from its mouth.

It is a recent fit, one he has deliberated over for a long time. Originally, he has planned on refining his chakra control until he can cast equally explosive fire jutsu through Sasori. But he gradually realized that this would be the work of years, if not decades. And he simply doesn't have the time for that. He needs results sooner, and so he decided to go for the flame thrower.

With the original Sasori's heart gone, there is enough space to house a tank for gas and flaming oil. And a creative refitting of Sasori's throat components makes it possible to accommodate both the flame tube and the vocal apparatus at the same time. It does get quite hot at the muzzle during continuous use, but if Kankuro doesn't trigger it for more than five seconds at a time, none of Sasori's delicate components, like the leather tongue or the paraffin-coated lips that are absolutely crucial for speech, will take damage.

But it is not only for the speech that he keeps the flame tube retractable. Having it out of the way allows Kankuro to still indulge in his favorite exercise in control.

In the down position, the tube rests at the back of Sasori's throat, nearly invisible even to a thorough visual examination of the puppet's oral cavity. In the up position, it extends across Sasori's tongue, across its teeth until it looks like a curious parody of deep-throating.

Every time Kankuro is working on the flame thrower, he can barely keep himself contained. There are just so many sexual triggers for him that it becomes very hard to concentrate. But even that is nothing but an exercise in control, and Kankuro always gets his work done first before he shoves himself so far down Sasori's throat that he can feel the muzzle of the flamethrower scrape against his glans.

But this is no time and no place to focus on that particular aspect of the weapon. He is in the middle of a spar, and he has a lot of practice in keeping his sexual distractions away from battle.

Kankuro nods in satisfaction when he hears Haruno curse. He has aimed well.

Contrary to what most shinobi would have done, Haruno hasn't used the cover of dirt to move away. In a way, a double deception like that can be quite useful – only few would guess she has stayed her ground.

But Haruno definitely hasn't remained inactive. She springs at Sasori, not heeding the flamethrower as much as any other shinobi would have. Probably her confidence in her skills as a medic-nin – but then, several kunai thunk into Sasori's back, and Kankuro has to reassess the situation. There must be another Haruno out there, because the one jumping at Sasori can't have thrown kunai from that angle. And maybe her disregard of the flamethrower comes from being an insubstantial clone –

Shit. Losing track of an opponent is never good. Losing track of an opponent as skilled as Haruno is –

A crack and the sudden disconnection of some of his chakra threads tell him just how bad it is. Somehow Haruno, the real one, has managed to come up behind Sasori and tear off one of its propeller-blade arms in a show of brutal strength. Kankuro immediately twists the other propeller-blades in her direction and thrusts Sasori's elbow back, the poisoned spike inside coming out to stab at Haruno. He isn't quite sure, but he thinks he has managed to hit her, graze her at the very least.

Kankuro growls in satisfaction. Finally a point for him instead of her – the spike is coated in a paralyzing agent that isn't particularly fast-working, but all the harder to spot for it. Haruno is going to slow down bit by bit, and she won't even realize it until it gives Kankuro that edge he needs to win. Yes, it is more of a tactic to use against missing-nin he doesn't want to run away, but it can be quite useful in spars, too. After all, spars are longer than real fights, and so the poison has time to affect the outcome.

A quick kawarimi replaces Sasori with the torn-off arm, and Haruno punches straight into the jagged line of breakage of the removed appendage. She curses and draws her fist back, giving it a brief glance to make sure no splinters are caught in her skin. It is enough for Kankuro to give another burst with the flamethrower and trigger some more of the kneecap senbon. Together they create a catch-22, moving out of the way of one will put her into the range of the other. She chooses to take some of the senbon.

Then some explosion tags wrapped around the kunai handles in Sasori's back ignite and any advantage Kankuro might have gained is lost.

He curses himself for not having seen the tags and not having counted on that possibility. Otherwise he would have made sure to remove the kunai as soon as possible. They must be special explosion tags, too, because Kankuro feels all his chakra threads be disrupted while the destruction itself barely manages to singe Sasori's back plate beneath the faux skin.

He scowls darkly. Why does everyone go after his chakra threads?

Sasori lies crumpled on the ground, as lifeless as the puppet it is. Kankuro hurriedly spins new threads and throws them at Sasori, but that split second he is distracted is enough for Haruno to end the fight. A kunai pricks Kankuro's kindeys, and a sweet voice asks, “Yield?”

Another Haruno stands threateningly over Sasori, her fist raised and ready to punch down.

Well, shit. He hasn't even seen her make that second clone. Kankuro doesn't want to chance things on which of them is the clone and which of them the original, so he slowly raises his hands even though it stings his pride quite a bit. “Yield.”

Damn it, for how long has she seen through his genjutsu? She never let on that she hadn't lost track of Kankuro, and she caught him totally flat-footed. It is embarrassing how quickly he lost.

The Haruno holding the dagger to his back dissolves into dirt and crumbles to the floor. Kankuro scowls as he dusts his clothes off to remove the remains of the Earth clone. At least Sasori is still whole except for the propeller-blade arm, he tries to comfort himself. And that one limb will be quite easy to fix.

Haruno straightens from her threatening pose over Sasori and steps closer to Kankuro so that she doesn't have to yell. Sadly, that also shows him all the more clearly that she's wearing a very satisfied smirk. “That was interesting. You didn't use Sasori's stinger.”

Beneath her green-glowing palms, the few scratches he has managed to inflict on her vanish within seconds. And a tiny globe of murky brown liquid is gathering in her hands – the poison he has grazed her with. She removes it without even paying too much attention to it.

Way to hit home his loss.

Kankuro nods, trying to regain at least some of his lost dignity. “I didn't use several other of its weapons. I didn't have time to refit it for non-lethal combat.”

Sasori's gas grenades currently contain a mustard gas variety, and the stinger is still dipped into that poison Sasori had used. Not to mention the teeth senbon and the explosion tags. Currently, Sasori is outfitted with enough tags to demolish a small building – a remainder from Kankuro's last mission where he'd had to make sure an abandoned Iwa outpost remained abandoned forever.

Still, despite those handicaps, he should have performed better. It is quite embarrassing how quickly Haruno has bested Sasori. Well, at least he can comfort himself with the knowledge that he will hardly ever face enemies that a) have had an incentive in specializing in anti-puppeteer tactics, and b) have had enough of a forewarning to arm themselves specifically against him.

Speaking of which - “What was that explosion tag you used?”

Haruno smirks. “It's a chakra disruption seal. They are quite useful, even against non-puppeterers.”

Kankuro doesn't need to ask how they could be used against non-puppeteers – after all, puppeteers don't have a monopoly on chakra strings. And the tags can probably disrupt – or at least detonate – seal traps as well. Maybe they have other uses beyond that, but those are the first applications that spring to Kankuro's mind. An ingenious invention. “Sounds about right. Where'd you get them?”

Kankuro watches as her eyes narrow at his question. She has probably heard the underlying question of 'How many nin besides you can I expect to use similar weaponry against me?'

Her smile resembles a shark. “Oh, it's a design I have come up with myself. This is the fifth generation. I'd say they are about ready to be field tested.”

He sags a little. Just great. On top of her inhuman strength and medical skills, Haruno is turning out to be a budding seal creator.

Kankuro does appreciate the information and the implicit warning though. 'Field testing' does not refer to spars, but to use in real combat situations. And as soon as techniques are used in real combat, there is always the chance that surviving enemy-nin start reverse engineering. The cell leader of Haruno's genin cell is one such expert, stealing hundreds of jutsu with his sharingan. Suna has its own specialists but none as efficient as the Copy-nin.

But, he is drifting off. Time for some pay-back for that defeat.

Kankuro sends his chakra threads out again, and this time there is no lingering chakra preventing him from accessing Sasori's control points. He makes Sasori pick itself up in as human a fashion as he can. First, he stirs its head, then its arms. He urges the puppet to roll over onto its back. From there, it isn't too big a task to sit up, gather its feet underneath its torso and lever itself upright.

Haruno is watching all of this intently, and so Kankuro shows off accordingly. He makes Sasori look down at its grass-stained body and frown. Its hands pat off the faux-skin, removing dirt and twigs. Then, to conclude the performance, he makes Sasori twist its torso and feel for the stump of the propeller-blade arm that Haruno has torn off. With a brief pained hiss, Sasori bends the remainders of that arm so that it lies snug against its back and doesn't get caught by accident.

From the corner of his eyes, Kankuro can see how creeped out Haruno is, and he smirks to himself. Revenge is sweet.

A few twitches of his chakra threads make Sasori stalk over to where the ripped off arm has fallen. Kankuro doesn't even have to fake a limp because the uneven weight distribution practically forces an uneven gait. He instructs Sasori to pick up its arm and examine it briefly. It is a nice touch to make the unharmed propeller arm still attached to Sasori's hip twitch as if in sympathetic pain.

“That's just so creepy,” Haruno finally grimaces. “He looks really alive like that.”

Oh yeah, _that_ was the reaction he had been aiming for. He smirks.“I've been training for infiltration. When I'm done, Sasori'll be able to fool even ninja.”

The last is a bit of a boast, but Haruno doesn't need to know that. Still, she looks doubtful. “With those joints? As soon as you take its clothes off, there is no way anyone could mistake Sasori for anything but a puppet. And anyway, he doesn't even have any personal equipment.”

Kankuro follows her gaze to Sasori's crotch where its torso plate vanishes between its legs in an entirely asexual manner.

He raises an eyebrow. Both at the direction her attention is taking and at the idea that his puppet might be incomplete in any way. “Do you really think a puppet master of Sasori's skills would design his own body without any...” what was her expression, “personal equipment?”

He wonders. Is it only out of professional curiosity that she asks, or is there more to it? Kankuro makes sure to keep his sudden excitement down and any expectations out of his mind as he listens to her come-back.

“Well, I don't see any, and who knows what a nutjob of his level would do.” She crosses her arms in front of her chest, going from studying Sasori to smirking at Kankuro. “And anyway, what kind of use would he have gotten from it? It would have been made from wood, and wood doesn't feel.”

This is getting better and better. “Oh, but as long as he can make _her_ dance to his tune?”

“And leave splinters instead of spunk?”

Exasperated, Kankuro rolls his eyes. What is it with everyone assuming that puppets are made of wood only? Rough wood at that? “There are ways around that.”

“Then where's his equipment?”

Kankuro can't believe she actually came out and asked directly instead of keeping dancing around the subject. The possibilities running through his mind can't be suppressed any longer, and he briefly fantasizes about things that have as much to do with showing off Sasori's perfect workmanship as with his personal control. And of course the excitement inside his pants.

There are things he has never tried with Sasori, and there are things he will never try. Because exercises in control or not, there is no way that he'll fuck himself with Sasori's dick. But Haruno's presence opens possibilities...

He licks his lips and tastes his facial paint. He decides to go for the kill. “I'll show you if you agree to give it a spin.”

“If I _what_?” Her eyes bug out before she barks a harsh laugh. “I'd have to be completely drunk to agree to something like that.”

Kankuro purses his lips thoughtfully. Now pull back and strike from another direction because neither he nor his body are ready yet to give up on that underlying cause. “I can work with that. Know any good bar around here?”

She shakes her head incredulously. “You want to take me out? Paying for my drinks just because you think that will make me more inclined to let you, what, fuck me?”

“Why not?” He shrugs. “As good a plan as any. All the better if I can get you to agree, but still a good evening if you don't.” Of course the second is far less true than he makes it sound, but he has learned through many trials and errors that women like feeling like _they_ 're in control. “What'you say?”

She stares at him for a while longer, and then huffs. “You wouldn't be you if there wasn't a catch to that. But, alright, I'm game.” The devilish grin crossing her features is something to be wary of. “Nice of you to treat me. Not many here in Konoha would do that.”

Uh oh. If that hadn't been an ominous warning...

But, in for an inch, in for a mile. “Yeah, I'm awesome like that.” He bows with a flourish. “Lead on, Mylady.”

And anyway, the chance of perfecting his control is worth quite a bit of sacrifice.

As he had already feared, getting Haruno drunk isn't as easy as he had imagined. The drinking part is not the problem. However, Kankuro suspects that she is using her medical skills to filter the alcohol from her blood stream, keeping her eternally sober.

He looks at her from the corner of his eye. Her face is flushed and her eyes gleam, but that is more from the heat than anything. She is talking poisons with a senbon user who is considerably more drunk than her, enjoying shooting down his every single suggestive remark. It appears that Haruno is the stand-by medic for all poison immunizations, and Shiranui tries to use that to get into her pants.

She laughs. “I hate to tell you, Genma, but seeing you puke your guts out every second week is not in any way attractive.”

Shiranui nods sagely, with the exclusive focus of those thoroughly sloshed. “Yep, but you've got to have a thing for us poison boys. You're always there for us, an'n now you're even hangin' with a sand poison boy.”

Kankuro snorts into his Taka Libre. “That's 'cause she's not interested in poisons, but in my...” he waggles a suggestive eyebrow, “tool.”

That earns him an appreciative 'ooh' from the males around the table, and a glare from Haruno. Then that glare melts into a sadistic smirk.

“The only reason I'm interested in your 'tool',” cue raised fingers signing air quotes, “is because it seems quite anatomically correct – except for a few certain key parts. Like, you know, the missing 'personal equipment'.”

Ouch. It sounds so dirty when she says it like that. The reactions around him echo his sentiment, even though they probably heard an entirely different meaning. That point is clearly in Haruno's favor.

“I did offer to show you that everything is in working order. You just wanted to get drunk.”

She grimaces. “Who knows where all that's been? Can't be sanitary.”

“Nothing a rubber and some good old-fashioned washing couldn't fix.”

The looks they are getting speak volumes. They vary between 'oh, get a room' – most of those who are listening – and 'aww, shucks' – Shiranui.

And then, she has to drop the bombshell. “But it's made from wood!”

The entire table freezes as everyone is suddenly staring at him and trying not to cross their legs. Especially that long-haired Hyuuga seems like he's willing to activate his byakugan to check the truth of Haruno's words.

Honestly, what do those Konoha-nin think they in Suna get up to in their free time? Or is that simply because Kankuro is a puppeteer that they are so completely willing to believe that Kankuro's exchanged his own personal equipment for mechanics? Not even a puppeteer would go that far!

Well, alright, Sasori kind of did, but that guy has been a nutter from the get-go. Brilliant and a genius who catapulted puppetry to an entirely new dimension all on his own, but a nutter nonetheless.

Kankuro rolls his eyes at the barely hidden horror in the eyes on him. Were it actually his own equipment they were talking about, he might have been a bit more touchy about the subject. As it is, he is completely free to give as good as he gets. “So what? There are enough toys out there to show that being made of wood is not a problem. And,” he leers, “don't you women always complain about staying power?”

“If you've got to unseal it first, then yes.”

With a muttered 'Troublesome', the tired-looking Nara that Kankuro had thought asleep, raises his head from the table. There's a nice round indentation on his forehead where he's somehow been unbothered by the beer cap he laid on. He's one of Konoha's top strategists, and the guy who fought Temari for an entire whooping four hours during those disastrous chuunin exams all those years ago. He was also there during Kankuro's talk with the Hokage and the council, saying very little and looking exceedingly bored. But Kankuro's only too aware that behind the facade of boredom, there's an exceedingly sharp mind.

Nara blinks blearily at Haruno, the white indentation from the crown cap slowly turning red as the blood returns. His words however completely belie his attentiveness. “You're starting to sound like a completely insensitive twat here, Haruno. If you don't want to let him fuck you with one of his puppets then just say so. But don't go insinuating you'd be this callous about prostheses, too.”

To be honest, Kankuro doesn't know who's more surprised – he or those other nin sitting around the table. In their inebriation it takes them quite a bit of time to unravel what Nara has said, but it is easy to follow who has made the jump in logic going by the level of leering and cat-calls. Kankuro is surprised for an entirely different reason. He knows Suna medics and how they tend to have no restraints joking about topics anyone else would find horrifying, and he actually enjoyed Haruno's black double-entendres. Seems like Konoha-nin are a bit more touchy in that respect though.

Internally he shrugs to himself. Well, he can work with that too.

“He's right,” Kankuro pouts with his lower lip jutting out so far that it nearly curls around to touch his chin, “don't you go dissing the equipment.”

General laughter. It's Haruno's turn for rolling her eyes. “What isn't there can't be dissed. But I guess I owe you one for that, so I should probably make sure I have all my facts before running my mouth on them.”

Is that...?

She raises an eyebrow in challenge.

Yes, it is. Wow, he didn't think such a lame attempt at a guilt-trip would actually work. Or is it that she is getting interested? There's only one word to sum this up: Score!

Kankuro's smile spreads into a shit-eating grin. “Right now?”

She snorts and throws back her sweet and sticky drink that's got enough alcohol in it to probably combust spontaneously. After all the booze she has already guzzled down this evening, Kankuro shouldn't be impressed by the ease she does it with. Somehow, he still is.

She sets the glass back down and studies him intently. “You look like you've still got the necessary control to operate your 'equipment'. If you want to wait then sure, but I'm not going to sober you up if you decide you need more... lubrication.”

“Deal!” The rest of his Taka Libre is graciously gifted to the senbon user who keeps looking at them with a pitiful expression, and Kankuro is ready to leave. “What are we waiting for?”

To the cat-calls of half the shinobi there, they exit the bar. As warm and muggy as the weather outside is, it's still cooler than inside and washes away the slight buzz from the alcohol. Honestly, as much humidity as they have in Konoha, he doesn't know why he even bothers with his face paint. Sure, it is water-resistant – would look pretty stupid if it started to dissolve at the first sign of sweat – but the only way he could be getting it any wetter would be jumping into the next-best river. He doesn't know how they can stand it all the time.

He turns to Haruno who is also enjoying the fresh air. “My place or yours?”

“Your hotel room big enough for all three of us?”

“Sure.”

And off they are across the roof-tops, and if Kankuro stumbles a bit on that first jump it is only from the residual alcohol. Definitely not because Haruno's taken the lead and she's got one nice, shapely piece of ass.

He doesn't even bother to ask how she knows which hotel he lives in. At least she doesn't have his room number, too.

Unlocking his door, he pushes it open and bows. “Enter ye cave of mystery and carnal pleasures, young kunoichi.”

The funny look she graces him with is totally unsolicited. Hey, that was a line from one of the most famous plays in the western Elemental Countries, about a kunoichi venturing out to gain the much-coveted dragon summoning contract. Alright, he might have modified it a bit, because in the original there were no carnal pleasures but dangers awaiting the young kunoichi. But he thought it was a good line to use.

She snorts and claps her hands together three time before bowing back over them. “I thank you for your guidance, oh mighty dragon. Be assured I will bring you the head of the... scorpion resting inside as proof of my skill.”

To his delight, Kankuro realizes that she does know the play well enough to play along and adjust it on the fly – because the kunoichi's task is to slay a serpent, not a scorpion. He imitates the regal stare of the dragon which the kunoichi must impress to be allowed to sign the contract. “Then venture forth and conquer ye beaste.”

Haruno laughs and stalks past him, ending their little improvisation. He's even more impressed with her now, knowing that she isn't only an excellent kunoichi but also reasonably well-red. The next time she is in Suna, he'll have to take her to one of the performances of the puppetry group. Their reenactments of the old plays are quite the sight to see, even if none of their puppets are the honed killing machines Kankuro's are.

The room is small – a bed, a dresser, a desk squeezed in next to the head of the bed, and a small door leading off to an even smaller bathroom. With three people it's going to be crowded, but manageable.

Kankuro once again unseals Sasori, and the already small room seems even smaller all of a sudden. He has forgotten that Sasori is still holding its torn-off bladearm, and that he should be a bit careful of splaying those bladearms in enclosed spaces. Haruno barely jerks back in time not to get skewered.

“Well, if that is the extent of control you have, I'm starting to worry.”

He makes Sasori set the broken bladearm aside and fold the other one tightly to his back. “Oh, I'm just making sure everything's still in working order after the pounding you gave it earlier.”

A lame come-back, and the look on her face tells him that she thinks so, too. But she chooses not to respond, turning her attention to Sasori instead.

She stalks around the puppet as much as the room allows, inspecting every detail. Kankuro watches her, eager to see what she will do.

With a glance at him, Haruno moves to touch Sasori. At first she simply runs the back of her knuckles along its torso, tracing the seam where it can be opened to show its internals. Then she moves down the arms, giving special attention to its hands. The digits are a masterpiece of puppet engineering – to have access points, chakra wire, tension cables, supportive struts and joints in such a small space and yet retain proper human flexibility...

The faux-skin covering the hands is soft and smooth; it only feels a bit unnatural because it lacks the tiny, fine hairs a human has. It even has some faux finger nails.

She looks back at him from her study. “Have you tried using him for pleasure before?”

“Ah, yup.” Has he ever, heh. “He's quite good at giving oral.” And damn, there he's also calling Sasori a 'he'.

“Experimenting on yourself?” she smirks. What is more distracting though is that she takes one of Sasori's hands – Kankuro feels every move through his chakra threads – and places its palm on her pubic mound. Kankuro can't resist and have it tighten its fingers a bit, especially the index and middle finger that are directly between her legs.

Her smirk only deepens as she presses into the touch.

“Why not?” he asks, making Sasori squeeze and relax its fingers rhythmically. “It's all an exercise in control.”

“Mmh,” she hums, her voice turning low and husky already. The challenge in her eyes though doesn't abate in the slightest. “I bet that you haven't had a real blowjob in so long that you don't know anymore what is good and what not.”

Kankuro chuckles. “Why, are you offering to give me a... comparative sample?”

“Isn't that the scientific way of experimentation?”

Oh yes. Both her brains and her brawn are exactly to his taste, as his twitching dick can attest. “That sounds good.” He barely keeps himself from licking his lips despite years of training of keeping his facial paint intact. “Ready to see his equipment for the other... experiment?”

“Bring it on,” she grins sharkishly. And damn if she doesn't look sexy as hell like this, with one of her arms stemmed into her waist, hip cocked out seductively, her eyes hooded and gleaming.

With an answering smirk, he triggers the opening sequence of Sasori's groin panel. Its wooden phallus is still in the down position, nestled in a leather-lined genital pouch. He drew the line at imitating pubic hair, and there are some more anatomical differences. Haruno studies the arrangement curiously, actually reaching out to palm the facsimile. She lifts it and inspects it, and although she does it with the clinical interest of a medic nin, Kankuro thinks it one of the hottest things he has seen.

“He doesn't have any testicles,” she comments, kneeling before the puppet so that she can inspect it from all sides. It is a pity that this removes Sasori's hand from between her legs. “Are they internal, or is the urethra just a fake?”

“In this one, it's fake.”

She raises an eyebrow. “He comes with exchangeable parts?”

Kankuro smirks. “Of course. Always the right tool for the right occasion.”

He has several models in his workshop in Suna. Different sizes, different shapes, but also several that consist of a sharp iron spike with a hollow tube down its center through which Kankuro can easily deliver drugs or poison – not so much a tool for bed, but rather as an unexpected weapon. Only few shinobi would count on getting incapacitated by a groin thrust. And the very make-up of Sasori's groin facilitates such exchange. The phallus is only held by a single joint at the base, making it easy to remove and replace. The drugs – or semen-ersatz for the more lewd models – are stored separately in a pouch behind the joint, the connecting valve triggerable by chakra threads. Everything is designed so that both pouch and phallus can be exchanged independently from each other, giving Kankuro the greatest versatility.

Haruno interrupts his thoughts. “I hope you're not going to make me go through the motions of getting him erect.”

This time, it is Kankuro's turn to raise an eyebrow. “So eager already? Or did the alcohol have a lubricating effect after all?”

“Oh, but you forget I'm a medic-nin,” she smirks. “Medics know all about how to work our bodies to get the...” a waggled eyebrow, “best results.”

A hot shiver of arousal threads through Kankuro's nerves. He'd bet all his money that she can get wet on demand and that she also has complete control over her vaginal muscles. For several moments he is very much tempted to try out her expertise himself, but his exercises in control have also paid off in that regard. With nary a hitch in his chakra molding, he snaps Sasori's wooden phallus upright, triggering that small locking mechanism that will keep the spike perpendicular until deactivated. “Then knock yourself out, medic-nin.”

“Knock myself out? I think that's a bit counterproductive, wouldn't you agree?” Haruno smirks.

She reaches up beneath her skirt and peels off the pants plus the panties she wears beneath in one smooth move. She moves so slowly, giving Kankuro a nice glimpse of her thighs as she rolls down the spandex, bending down with her knees locked. Such a pity that she is facing him – her short, short skirt looks like it is riding up high enough that he'd be able to see her ass from any other perspective.

She manages to remove the pants without ever removing her sandals, and then she stands there again the same way she stood there before, and there is no hint that she isn't wearing anything beneath anymore. She still looks fully dressed, and it is only Kankuro who knows how readily accessible she suddenly is –

Control, he reminds himself. It is all just an exercise in control.

Somehow, Haruno sees his struggle nonetheless. She smirks and steps into Sasori's embrace, but she keeps a challenging gaze locked with Kankuro. And then she raises a single leg higher and higher until she can wrap it around the puppet's waist.

Kankuro's eyes widen as her skirt slips up, higher and higher and baring more and more of her thigh, but just before he could get a glimpse of her sex Sasori's body blocks his view. He must have made some kind of disappointed noise because she simply laughs – and hoists her entire weight onto that one leg. Kankuro just barely has time to widen Sasori's stance so that she doesn't topple the puppet over.

She must have reinforced her skin with chakra, because that one leg stays glued to Sasori's back and yet none of its folded propeller-blades cut into her skin. Just as slowly as she has wrapped her first leg around Sasori's waist, she joins the second one in a frontal version of piggyback.

And then – and then she flexes her thighs and positions herself just so, before she sinks down again. From the feedback via chakra strings and the slightly absent-minded but yet somehow still scarily erotic look in her eyes, Kankuro thinks that she is gradually taking the phallus inside her.

Without preparation. Without even looking down to position the thing. Without stopping until she sits snugly against Sasori's groin and lids her eyes smokily, just as she experimentally flexes her pelvis to test the fit.

Holy shit. What the hell are they teaching kunoichi in Konoha? That was one of the damned hottest things Kankuro has ever seen. He's really starting to regret that he isn't in Sasori's place right now.

“Now it's your turn,” she smirks at him over Sasori's shoulder, carding her hand through the puppet's hair like she would do with a lover.

Her skirt has slipped so far up that Kankuro can see the curvature of her shapely butt and the strong muscles in her legs. She is kunoichi and she is lethal, and only the thought of their challenge keeps him from running his hands all over her body as he so desperately wants.

Like in a trance, he makes Sasori wrap its arms around her and carry her to the bed. Instead of laying her down though, he Sasori sits on the edge with her gathered in its lap. Her breath hitches a bit as the phallus shifts inside her, but most of her attention is on Sasori's face. She trails a finger along the faux-skin, along the high cheek spars and along the nappa leather lips, over the silken eyelids and the padded jaw hinges. She seems utterly fascinated by the puppet's looks.

But that won't do. She's supposed to pay attention to Sasori's dick, not its face. So Kankuro lets Sasori's hands slide down her back until it has a good grip on her ass, beneath her thighs. With minimal effort, he pulls her up until only the tip of Sasori's phallus rests inside her. And then he holds her there despite the encouragement of her legs tightening around its waist. Once, twice, three times her legs flex before he suddenly lets her sink down the entire length but pulls her off immediately afterwards again. She gasps very prettily.

And then he starts the pattern anew.

By the third repetition, she has caught on to his game and scowls at him. “Is this what you're going to do the entire time? I know more inventive fucking machines than that.”

Kankuro just chuckles, not in the least intimidated. “Oh, don't worry. I like it when things build up slowly.” And he plans to have her a begging mess by the end. That reminds him... “Say, what about the comparative sample you promised me? For the scientific experiment?”

Just as he stops talking the rhythm has her taking one of the deep thrusts again. She briefly falters, her mouth dropping open slightly, but a second later she is ready to answer again. “Mmmh,” she licks her lips, and Kankuro thinks that they will be wrapped around his own dick some time this evening. “I'm sure that I can handle both you and him at the same time. That is,” her eyes gleam sadistically, “unless you can't keep Sasori going while I suck you off?”

“I'm sure that I can handle both you and him at the same time,” he echoes back into her face, excitement barely concealed.

“Excellent.”

Somehow, she manages to get off Sasori's lap without showing Kankuro too much of her oh so naked legs – and isn't that a pity. However, she can't hide the glistening juices that remain on Sasori's dick, making the wood look as if it had been varnished. He fantasizes about how wet she must be under that skirt, and that he'd feel it against his hand if he only reached beneath it.

But she's already striding towards him with a seductive roll in her hips and absolutely no sign that she has just taken Sasori's not inconsiderable size. She stops in front of him and pushes him towards the bed.

“Sit down next to him,” she demands, and Kankuro follows bemusedly. Curiously he takes place next to his puppet, and she kneels down in front of him, her hands on his thighs like fire.

She smiles up at him deceptively sweetly. “Sasori can take me from behind, can't he?”

They are so close all of a sudden, and her touch is so distracting, but Kankuro doesn't let that derail him. “Why would you think he can't?”

“Because I'm going to do this.”

Her hands slide up his legs, thumbs massaging his inner thighs, and his traitorous knees spread all of their own accord. By now her thumbs are rubbing against the crease where thigh meets groin, sending shivers of pleasure through him.

But he isn't one to be controlled like that. He tightens his chakra threads, and Sasori fluidly rises back to its feet, stalking around Haruno to kneel behind her. He makes Sasori brush a hand across her shoulder, sliding down her sides along her tank, until the puppet grabs her hips and grinds its locked erection against her back. It will be quite the feat to hit her slit from that position, considering their size difference and that Kankuro's flying completely blind there, but he thinks he will manage.

Kankuro scoots forward a bit so that his ass is perched precariously on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs even wider and leaning back to brace his hands against the mattress. “Ready when you are,” he smirks.

“That should be: ready when you are,” she claims at the same moment as her fingers are dipping into his waistband, into his boxers, and carefully pull out his fully engorged dick. She gives it an appreciative glance before she gives it a brief stroke and grins. “And it looks like you are quite ready.”

Then she bends down to give it an experimental lick, and Kankuro can barely keep his moan of excitement in check. “My turn,” he manages without letting too much of the strain of keeping silent coat his voice, and he moves Sasori forward.

It takes a bit of jostling and rearranging, but eventually they manage to find an arrangement that suits them all. Haruno is kneeling between Kankuro's spread legs, her own spread in turn to give access to the puppet. She is bent over at the hip so that she can lean forward just enough to have Kankuro's prick within comfortable reach of her mouth, wiggling her ass against Sasori's pseudo erection.

Kankuro takes the moment to concentrate and line up the puppet's phallus before he takes a stab at the unknown – he still hasn't seen anything of her – and thrusts home in her slit. Haruno moans appreciatively, immediately starting on her part of the deal and giving Kankuro's prick a very thorough, oral inspection.

It takes some time to find a mutual rhythm, but then it is incredible and Kankuro clenches his fists hard into the bedspread so that he doesn't forget himself and lose control of either himself or Sasori.

She's got her forearms braced across his hips, holding him down with all her strength so that he doesn't choke her. Her mouth is working wonders on his dick, so warm and wet that he can barely concentrate. But he grits his teeth and jerks a bit more roughly on his chakra threads, and Sasori once again thrusts deeply into her from behind. He has the puppet hold on to her hips so that he doesn't push her into his groin, but the moan she utters vibrates sinfully along his dick.

Somehow, she manages to take him down into her throat without gagging – medic-nin, he thinks, really do have perfect control. If that was Sasori's mouth, his glans surely would be scraping against its flamethrower by now in a sinful, forbidden touch. Her throat though is infinitely soft and malleable and wet, and when she starts swallowing around his member, he nearly comes undone.

Sasori's rhythm falters, and she gives him a victorious smile around his dick. He takes his revenge though by ghosting Sasori's hands around to her front, palming her pubic mound until its index and middle finger are right between her legs, above her clit. And then he pulls her backwards, right onto Sasori's spike. Several times. Hard.

From the way she moans, it is clear that she likes it. A lot. It is his turn to give her a victorious smirk.

And then she somehow manages to lace the tip of her tongue with chakra as she slowly circles his head with it – just below the ridge where the most sensitive nerves are – and he is lost. The electric buzz of her obviously lightening-natured chakra sends him into overdrive, unable to focus on anything but his prick.

His threads stutter, Sasori's legs buckle. If he weren't sitting down, his own legs would buckle, too. He retains just enough presence of mind to keep circling her lit, but Sasori isn't thrusting anymore. And maybe he hasn't been able to keep in a chest-deep groan, but he can't be sure.

She licks around his head again, spiraling inward until the tip of her tongue pokes into his slit. It feels like she is pointing a live-wire straight into his brain, exploding pleasure all across his nerves like he has never felt before. He's sweating, desperately trying to hold on to his control. However she winks at him, and a static chakra thread is extending down his slit at the same speed as she draws him into the back of her throat.

It is – incomparable.

Like she is swallowing him inside and out, making fireworks play behind his eyes. Like she is bypassing his flesh and flooding his nerves directly with pleasure. Her hands carefully cradle his balls, index finger poking right behind them and rubbing the skin there deftly. She swallows him whole and the buzzing chakra thread reaches his prostate –

He barely chokes back a scream as he comes and comes and comes, Haruno pulling back at the last second to let him spray all over her face. He dimly wonders what it would have been like had she let him stay in her throat during his release; but even so it is intense enough that his vision turns white for a moment.

When he comes down again, the static chakra has dissolved completely and he feels entirely wrung out. He realizes he has clenched a sweaty hand into her short hair, and he releases her.

“I win,” she smirks up at him salaciously, her face frosted with his cum and Sasori draped nearly lifelessly across her back.

He has to clear his throat first before his voice decides to work again. “I don't think so.” As good as he feels, it is a bit hard to come up with a devilish grin, but he thinks he manages. “After all, we didn't specify it anywhere that the winner is the one who makes the other cum first.”

He reaches forward to wipe the worst of the mess off her face with his long sleeve. Her swollen, oh so read mouth pouts up at him. “You're no fun.”

This time, the smirk comes easier as his energy is coming back. “I'm plenty of fun.” Especially when he has a job to finish.

Kankuro surreptitiously twitches his charka threads a bit to find out how much control he has lost. To his pleasure, nearly all of them are intact; they have just turned unresponsive from lack of input. He takes care of that oversight, making the puppet pull back and thrust extra hard into her, its faux-skin-covered digits heading straight back to her clit, the other hand holding on to her hip to gain better leverage.

Her back arches as she braces her arms against the bed to meet his every thrust. Her head is still nearly above his groin, her excited panting brushing his limp and overly sensitive dick with every exhale.

“Yes, that's it, more,” she chants excitedly, bucking into Sasori like the wild kunoichi she is. He makes sure that Sasori's fake cock brushes every time across that sweet spot most women seem to have along the anterior wall of their slit, about halfway in. She yowls prettily, and Kankuro grins, very pleased.

Sasori's finger keeps circling her clit, worrying at it until Kankuro thinks she's close enough. Then he makes the puppet pinch the slippery, moist piece of flesh, and on the next thrust she convulses. Sasori keeps thrusting throughout her orgasm, drawing it out until her body can't give anything more than sympathetic twitches.

Only then does he make Sasori release her, a twitch of his chakra threads having the puppet standing in the corner of the room, its phallus still extended and glistening with her juices.

He'll clean it off tomorrow. After all, it won't matter so much if the stuff dries – the entire groin area has been designed to be cleaned and sanitized easily, unlike Sasori's throat components.

Damn. After that blow-job, he isn't sure if Sasori's mouth alone will ever be enough again. Hell, he isn't sure if any other blow-job could compare to Haruno's ever again.

“Mmmh, that was good,” she groans and pushes herself up from his thighs. Her disheveled hair and swollen lips look thoroughly ravished, but her eyes gleam despite the fatigue she has to feel. “I think you still need better control though. It's a bit unsatisfying to be interrupted like that in the middle of things.”

She uses her grip on her knees to push herself up to standing, somehow digging her thumbs into a bundle of nerves that shoot a slow echo of the pleasure he felt earlier to his groin. He is too busy gasping to come up with a witty retort before Haruno bends down and gathers her discarded pants without giving him more than the briefest glimpse of her bare ass yet again.

Needless to say that hasn't found his speech yet when she strides over to the window and coquettishly smirks over her shoulder. “If you want to practice some more while you're in Konoha, seek me out. After all, exercises in control are one of my specialties.”

And once again she's gone before he can answer, and holy shit, is she jumping across roof tops without wearying anything beneath her skirt?

Kankuro looks over at his puppet that is standing still and straight in the corner like a pornographic mannequin. Some small applications of chakra have Sasori's lips pull up in a lecherous grin, its eyes focus and crinkle at the edges in a fiendish smirk. And of course, its slowly drying phallus is still sticking out straight.

He chuckles a bit as he finally tucks himself back into his pants beneath his puppet's almost-alive gaze. Seems like Haruno's gotten the point of this a lot better than anyone else so far. Medic-nin are all about control, and getting one to help him practice has to be one of his greatest coups yet. Not least of all when it means that he'll get some more of those awesome blow-jobs.

He is so looking forward to taking Haruno up on her offer.  
\-- THE END --


End file.
